Cleared for Takeoff
by ruinedbyrob
Summary: Bella feels as though her life has been in a stall for the last several years. She's surrounded by men, yet is totally alone. Good enough to be their friend but not their girlfriend. Corporate pilot, Edward flies in and attempts to change her views on the world. Will she take his hand and follow her her heart? Or watch him fly away without her?


**This was written for the Fandom4 Oklahoma cause. I want to thank everyone who donated and all of the wonderful people who worked so hard behind the scenes to make it a ****success.**

**S. Meyer still owns Twilight, but I don't think she'll mind me borrowing them for such a great cause.**

**Banner by: **Mina Rivera

**Cleared for Takeoff by ruinedbyrob  
Rated: **R**  
Warnings: **None**  
Beta: **Mullet86**  
Summary: **Bella feels as though her life has been in a stall for the last several years. She's surrounded by men, yet is totally alone. Good enough to be their friend but not their girlfriend. She's resigned to sit behind her desk and watch the rest of the world fly by. Corporate pilot, Edward flies in and attempts to change her views on the world. Will she take his hand and follow her heart or will she hold short and watch him fly away?

**Cleared for Takeoff**

"_Hank, did you see the game last night?"_

"_Yeah, that catch in the fifth inning was incredible. "_

"_Yeah, but the Mariners got screwed on that call at second base."_

"_You're damn right we did."_

"_Where you at?"_

"_About 3200 ft, three miles north of the city. Just over the Barilla factory."_

"_I was thinking of swinging up that way. What altitude are the cloud bases and…"_

I reached across my desk and turned down the volume on the Unicom. It was difficult enough to hear a customer on the phone without also having to filter out the incessant chatter of the local air traffic.

_C'mon guys give your position and get off the frequency_.

It was so annoying to have to hear the 'weekend' flyers have a conversation over a public frequency. Why they didn't choose a less congested frequency to discuss the game, the price of gas or whatever cute thing their dog did last night, was a question I asked myself on a regular basis. I'm sure that the answer would continue to elude me just as it had for the last three years of my life here at Swan's Aviation Service in Forks, Washington.

Another question that would continue to elude me was why it was necessary for me to spend four years at the University of Washington earning a degree in business if the only skill I needed to take over the family business was the ability to answer a phone and tell the difference between a plane that took 100LL and one that ran on jet fuel. A well trained Labrador could do that. Of course he'd have a problem running the fuel truck with no thumbs, but still.

Jake, my trusty chocolate lab huffed loudly from under my desk as if to agree that yes, he could indeed do my job.

With or without opposable thumbs.

I patted his soft head and resisted the urge to smack my own against the top of the desk as another conversation between Hank and his buddy took over my airwaves. Instead, I laid my head down gently onto the desk and closed my eyes in a moment of forced reflection.

At least my best friend Rosalie was able to use her degree every day.

She was an A&P mechanic and from what my dad says, one of the best he's ever seen. Rosalie had a head for machines and a body made for sin. That girl could rebuild the engine of a Cessna 172 blindfolded and still look like she just walked off the runway in Milan. Her blond hair was never stringy or flat and even though she might have grease on her hands, her nails were perfectly shaped and buffed to perfection.

She was a walking pin-up girl with a no-nonsense attitude and the looks and brains to back it up. Men were attracted to her like a moth to one of those really cool bug zappers. And like the zappers, Rose left piles of doomed men in her wake.

I'd hate her damn guts if she weren't my best friend.

"Bad day darlin'?" I lifted my eyes at Jasper's voice. As a commercial pilot, Jasper was yet another example of someone whose education was being used to the fullest. After graduating from Central Washington University with his Professional Pilot Degree, he'd not only begun flight instructing on the weekends to earn money and gain hours, but he'd also joined me at UW to finish with an added Bachelor's degree. In fact, Rose had joined us after earning her Aviation Maintenance Technology degree at South Seattle Community College. Both of my friends had earned double degrees in the same time it had taken me to earn one.

_Did I mention that I might hate them?_

Jasper's deep blue eyes sparkled as he leaned suggestively over my desk. "So, what do we have on tap for today?"

Even after all the years I'd known him and all of the embarrassing things he knew about me. I still became a little breathless at the sight of Jasper Whitlock. Without even thinking about it, I sat up straighter in my desk chair, pushing my chest out and hoping that I didn't have anything embarrassing stuck in my teeth.

Yes, I, Bella Swan had harbored a crush on my best friend's twin brother for the last five years. Jasper worked as a professional pilot at my family's aviation business, which made the scars of my unreciprocated love burn even stronger because now, I was lucky enough to be reminded that he would never love someone like me on a daily basis.

_Yay me!_

Where his sister was the epitome of a 'wet dream' for every male within a 500 mile radius, Jasper was the stuff that made a woman stutter and forget to breathe. With his honey blond hair, blue eyes and exotic Southern drawl, my best friend's brother had invaded my deepest, darkest dreams more than once or twice or three…

Jasper's snapping fingers woke me from what could have been a very embarrassing situation, or a more embarrassing situation. Depending on how you looked at it.

"Are you okay, B?" I pushed back from his hands and grabbed the schedule allowing my hair to cover my face and the blush that I was sure had made its way back to my cheeks, trying in vain to ignore the knowing smirk that I was sure was making his already handsome face even handsomer.

_Handsomer? Was that even a word? I knew that good looking hadn't spawned 'gooder looking' but handsomer seemed a logical step up from…_

"Bella, what is going on with you today?" Jasper pulled the flight schedule out of my hands and flipped to today's events while shaking his head in my direction.

_What __**was**__ going on with me?_ A random Jasper daydream was not uncommon, but I'd been out of it way more than usual today and I hadn't even reached my ten o'clock break yet.

"Bella, has nine-one-three-Bravo-Sierra come out of annual yet?"

I nodded quickly hoping to prove that I wasn't a total screw up by at least being on top of which planes were available.

"Yeah, Rosalie says that everything is good and that she's ready to go."

"Good, if this weather stays the way it's looking, there's no way we'll be able to do the trip in the 421." I looked past his wide shoulders and peered out the window.

"What weather?" The sky was overcast but the ceiling and visibility didn't look that bad.

Jasper ignored my question and walked over to the WSI machine to punch up the radar. He motioned me over to the monitor. I followed without any hesitation "See the buildup over the strait?" I nodded, trying not to stare at his long fingers as he pointed out his concerns. Thankfully I was able to keep my shit together long enough to see what his concerns were. There was quite a little storm brewing to the Northeast.

He punched up a new screen that focused on our target area. "Look how far it extends over the water. We'll have to climb above it to get to Victoria and I'm betting that those tops are 10,000 feet or higher. The King Air will be the safest choice for the trip." He leaned back and I tried to snort as much of his scent up before he moved out of range.

"I'll get you a new weight and balance configured for Bravo-Sierra and tell Mike the new fuel order." Jasper smiled at my proficiency and I inwardly gave myself a pat on the back before going back over to my desk and punching up a load manifest for his trip. Even though I felt my degree was somewhat a waste, I was good at my job and making sure that all of the i's were dotted and t's crossed, was one of my strong points.

Jasper grinned, "Thanks Bella. If I hurry I'll have enough time to get a lesson in with Jess before I have to leave." He winked and hurried off to prepare for his flight lesson with Jessica 'I'm a hoe' Stanley.

Okay so, 'I'm a hoe' wasn't really her middle name but judging by the fact that Jasper was her third instructor and already at fifty-five hours (fifteen hours over the minimum) she was still nowhere near finishing her license, her middle name sure as hell wasn't, 'I'm a quick learner' either. Not to mention that when she'd started her lessons with us the rumor that had followed from her previous flight school was that she wasn't as much interested in learning how to safely get off the ground as she was in 'getting off'. I had no problems thinking that Jasper's 'lesson' with Jessica would be more about sustaining their membership in the 'Mile High Club' over practicing stalls and turns around a point.

"Arrrgghh. Why does my life suck so much?"

"Um, is that a rhetorical question or do you want an answer?"

For the second time that day I had to resist the urge to bludgeon myself against the desk.

The bane of my sexually frustrated existence's sister was standing at my desk in greasy overalls, without a blond hair out of place.

I lifted my head as minimally as possible and flipped her off.

Laughing at my pain, Rose came around the desk to plant her pert little butt on my desk and began patting my hair soothingly.

"There, there Bella, what has my brother done now?"

"Nothing." I mumbled into my arm, ignoring her laughter.

Through my folded arms, I heard the ruffling of papers. "Hmmm, another lesson with Jessica 'Stanhoe'." She threw the schedule down onto my desk with a thump. The force of the impact blew my hair out of my face and a foreign object into my eye.

"Ouch!" My left eye immediately closed up in shock.

"Oh, shit, Bella," Rose grabbed my shoulders and tried to pry my eyelid open, "let me take a look."

She may have the hands of a master artist when it came to building engines and re-skinning rudders, but at the moment she was all thumbs as far as I was concerned.

"Get your giant ham hock hands off of me." I slapped her hands away.

She huffed and planted herself back at my desk. "I was only trying to help."

Rose was a beauty. There was no denying that fact, but working with corrosive chemicals and abrasives in the shop all day took a toll on her hands. She was forever rubbing them with expensive lotions and buffing the nail beds to within an inch of their lives. They were her Achilles heel and I knew better than to take my frustrations out on her.

Through my good eye, I watched her lower her head and examine her hands for any signs of imperfection.

I knew she wouldn't find any.

I grabbed a tissue and began blotting my watery eye. "I know Rose. I'm sorry for saying you have ham hock hands."

She shrugged and dropped her hands back to her perfectly proportioned lap. "It's okay. "

"No it's not. I shouldn't be taking out my frustrations on you." I looked at her as sincerely as possible with only one good eye.

Her thick, shiny, blond hair shook with her laughter. _Maybe I should rethink this whole apology thing?_

"Stop laughing at my pain you bitch. This is your fault anyway." I slapped at her tanned arm but with only one functioning eye my depth perception was off and I only succeeded in landing a glancing blow before connecting with the faded blue linoleum desk top.

_Great now my hand hurt too. _

Rosalie's laughter increased as I cradled my hand. Admitting failure, I resumed my pathetic position with my head on the desk.

"Come here, Bella. Let me look at your eye." I shook my head in refusal. Even if she were my best friend, I'd had enough of the Whitlock family witnessing my pain.

"You know, it's your fault." _Say what bitch?_

"What the hell Rose? You're the one that threw down the schedule, blinding me for life." My head was off the desk, my injured hand forgotten as I stabbed an accusing finger in her direction.

Rose leaned over me to grab a tissue. She grabbed my chin firmly and began to blot at my runny eye. "I'll take responsibility for your eye if you take the responsibility for the situation between your legs." I glared as she pointed to my lap with her manicured hand.

"Screw you, Rose." I pushed away from her hand and stood up but quickly had to grab on to her arm for support as I swayed a little from the whole not having any depth perception thing.

Once I regained my balance, I demanded an explanation. "How could this _situation,_" I swiveled my head real quickly to make sure the coast was clear and pointed to my _female_ _area_, "be my fault?"

Rose's eyebrows raised in triumph as she got herself re-settled on my desk, preparing to impart her wisdom. "Well, what exactly have you done to fix the longing going on here?" She folded her hands in her lap like a prim and proper librarian as she awaited my explanation.

Unfortunately, I didn't need _he_r to explain what her last statement meant. We both knew that she was referring to the 'Jasper situation'. "What do you want me to do? Throw him down and mount him like a rabid moose in heat?" My sexually frustrated damn had burst. "For cripes sakes Rose, I can't make him want me. He knows I'm here. I'm _always_ here and he's never so much as kissed me." Exhausted from my tirade, I flopped back down into my chair, crossing my arms defiantly and waited for her to explain how this was my fault.

"Bella, I love you like a sister," She paused and smiled halfway lovingly at me, "but you're driving me fucking crazy with all of this unrequited love bullshit you've got going on with my stupid ass brother."

"Way to ruin a moment Rose. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Nope, but you're dad doesn't mind." She giggled playfully.

"Gross, Rose."

Suddenly all of the humor disappeared from her face. "Tell me I'm wrong." She demanded, returning the focus to my lack of forward movement, not just with Jasper, but in almost every aspect of my life.

I couldn't, she was right.

"Help me?"

"Always, B. First thing, forget about my idiot brother. He's an STD looking for a place to happen and he's not good enough for you." My mouth gaped at her strong words.

"Oh, close your mouth. You and I both know that boy is open for business. You need to find a good looking, nice, respectful, sweet man with an ass that won't quit. Unfortunately while most pilots fit into the good looking category, they're mostly just asses. Don't date asses." She ordered sternly and offered me her pinky for our traditional, 'Don't date asshole pilots' promise.

I rolled my eyes at her as I hooked my stubby little pinky with hers. "Um, Rose…" She gave me a side glance, "we work at an airport. We're surrounded by pilots. I only ever meet pilots. What would you have me do?"

"For starters, take a chance every now and then. Cross against the light, drink the milk even if it expired yesterday." She earned another eye roll for that one. She knew how I felt about expiration dates.

"The dates are there for a reason, Rose!"

"Whatever you little weirdo. Listen up, this is the most important item, for the love of God, say 'yes' every once in a while. Say 'yes' to a dance, a date, a kiss, hot monkey sex in a broom closet," she paused to smirk, no doubt remembering her tryst with our Cessna Parts Representative several months ago. "I don't care what a guy asks. Just don't say 'no'."

I knew what she meant. My job was to be the person that said 'no'. I evaluated the risks of every new endeavor. I knew what the profit margins had to be on every item, service and drop of fuel that we sold. I was the one who had to say 'no' to new leather couches in the lobby because we needed to save money for engines. I was in a word, practical.

I can't remember the last time I said, "yes".

"Your practical nature is one of the things I love the most about you. You aren't flighty, you're dependable, respectful, hardworking, you take care of other people before you think of yourself", she waved her hand in the air. "Those are all wonderful things. But sometimes they get it in the way of your happiness. You need to learn to let go every once in a while. Live it up. Be selfish and take what _you_ want!"

Rose grabbed my face and squeezed gently, "Try it Bella, say yes." She moved her hands and my lips moved in and out like goldfish lips.

"Quit it!" I exclaimed, slapping her hand away and wiping off the drool that had escaped.

Rose laughed, and moved out of arms reach. Smart girl. "Okay, I want you to try something." I eyed her warily.

"Just for today, I want you to stifle your uptight tendencies and be more open to all possibilities. Whether it's ordering the extra meat you and I both know you want on your deli sandwich", she held up a finger to silence me as I prepared to remind her of the evils deli meat and sodium. "Or giving in to your libido and jumping the next guy that walks in. Because we all know that a little sex would alleviate the mood you've been in and would certainly get your mind off my idiot brother." She smiled evilly and wiggled her eyebrows.

My first instinct was to tell her to bite me. But she wasn't wrong about my practical nature possibly being one of the things that was holding me back and it was one characteristic that I could modify the easiest.

"I know that look. You're seeing the error of your ways and you're going to listen to me." She nodded her head as she spoke and by the end of her statement, I was also nodding in agreement. I hadn't had sex since my junior year in college, which happened to coincide with Jasper's appearance in my life. There had been other guys who were interested but I'd always turned them down, hoping that Jasper would one day walk into our dorm room and become struck stupid by my beauty, fall down onto one knee and beg me to be his.

Since I'd been out of college for three years already, he saw me on a daily basis and had yet to even ask me to dinner, I guessed it was time to give up on that pipe dream.

"So, we're agreed. You're going to say 'yes' to the next man that so much as asks you to share a bottle of water with him. Right?"

"Yes." I stated simply and smiled.

_Lord help me. _

"I promise."

"Good girl." She winked.

Rose took a deep breath and opened her mouth to impart more wisdom but closed it abruptly when the back door opened and the annoying James Dorn walked into the office.

"Hey,Bella." With an offhanded wave, he quickly dismissed me and slinked closer to Rose. "Well hellloooo my perfect Rose." Rose visibly blanched at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, James, I thought I smelled something rancid." Rose pushed his face away from her when he leaned in closer to leer down her shirt. Mouthing, "Not James", to me.

I know we agreed to me beginning this experiment with the next available male, but she had to give me more credit than that.

James was in a word, 'sleazy'.

He smirked and leaned back looking fairly unaffected by Rose's rejection. "How are my two favorite ladies today?" His hands moved to form the universal boob honking motion in front of her chest.

Rose pushed his hands away, jumped off the desk and cupped her ample boobs, "They're perky, firm and you're as close to them as you'll ever get you disgusting little shit." Rose was a master when it came to clearing out the riff raff that seemed to congregate around her.

James laughed off her antics, "Oh baby, I love it when you touch yourself for me." He nudged me with his elbow as he winked at Rose. His touch left me feeling slightly dirty.

Rose dropped her hands from her chest and placed them on her hips. Her normally picture perfect face was twisted into an ugly sneer. "You know what James, if you weren't a greasy haired, arrogant ass with a misplaced God complex, you just might find a woman who would let you touch her tits like a big boy", she turned to me, with her back to James completely dismissing his presence. "I've got to get back to the annual on that Mooney. You, "she pointed a finger at me. "Do what we've discussed and we'll see if it doesn't help that other problem too." With a twirl of blond hair, the faint smell of carburetor solvent and Chanel No. 5, she was gone.

"She wants me bad." He stated, leering at Rose's butt as she walked out of the office.

I didn't even attempt to hide my eye roll at his ridiculous statement.

With Rose gone, James turned his attention back to me. "So 'Vlad', tell me about this problem." I cringed at the use of his 'clever' nickname for me. The idiot watched way too many old Bela Lugosi films.

_Kill me now._

"Forget it, James." I turned back to my desk and went back to work on entering the accounts payables into Quick Books, mentally noting that I needed to go in the supply room and bring out some more blank checks.

I scooted back when James leaned over me to grab the flight schedule. I turned back to my computer and continued my data entry.

"Oh, man. Why does fucking Jasper get all of the good students?" I figured that was a rhetorical statement since Jasper was not only handsome as hell but, he was also our top requested instructor by male and female students alike.

James came in a distant third behind Riley. For obvious reasons, he was never requested by female students.

"Bells," I hated being called 'Bells' and he knew it. "Why don't you ever put me with 'Handsy Stanley'?"

_Oh my god! What is with him and the damn nicknames? _

"Um, maybe because she prefers to have an instructor that doesn't leave a slime trail behind him wherever he goes? "

I could smell the coffee he'd drunk this morning on his breath when he moved closer. "C'mon Bella, don't be like that. If it's sexual frustration that has your 'bitch meter' turned up to eleven, I could take one for the team and…"

"Who's taking one for the team?" _Oh, great._ Now I had to add Riley to the growing list of people I would have to bury in the lime pit at the end of the runway.

"Nothing, Riley." I stated flatly and pulled even farther away as James moved closer. The look on his face was even creepier than usual.

Riley looked confused as James and I played our weird game of 'advance and retreat'.

James finally got the hint and backed up, turning his attention back to Riley.

"Riley, my man, how's it hanging?"

Riley laughed, "Low and to the left." I shuddered as they fist bumped each other in a juvenile show of male bonding.

I happily returned to my work and attempted to ignore the two morons behind me. However, their continuing conversation made that impossible.

"You made any progress with Rose?"

"Dude she wants up on my junk so bad." I could just imagine the hand motions James was making behind my back. The fact that Rose would rather have her head shaved with a rusty butter knife than allow James to touch her bare skin, was completely lost on him.

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree." Riley moved to the front of the counter where I could see him. He wasn't a bad guy. Actually, in the looks department, Riley was a very close second to Jasper, but he was a pilot and that made him vulnerable to assaholic pilot behavior. He'd always been pretty decent to me, but I'd seen the way he looked at women and I'd overheard more than one conversation where he'd broken down a women's worth to what he referred to as, 'The Big Three': Tits, Teeth and Ass.

Riley valued a nice smile very highly, just not as high as big boobs. But still, he wasn't as sleazy an option as James…

_No Bella._

Rose wants me to be confident and less practical. Being with Riley was stupid. One, we worked together, (a fact I chose to forget when dreaming about jumping Jasper) and two, he'd tell James who would tell everyone until it eventually reached Charlie's ears.

Yep, better to keep Riley in the 'no' column.

"She'll be singing a different song soon enough." Riley and I both swiveled our heads towards James. Like all pilots, James enjoyed undivided attention. He smiled in a way that I would describe as pretty freaking creepy, and licked his lips. Again, pretty freaking creepy. "I have a plan..."

We waited to hear his 'plan' but a call on the Unicom interrupted his impending revelation.

"_Forks Unicom, this is Mustang six-two-one Tango-Delta. We're currently thirty miles to the east, planning a straight in on runway 01. All other traffic please advise."_

All thoughts of James' plan, Rose's plan to get me laid or even what my middle name was, eluded me at the sound of the voice behind that radio call. He sounded like velvet felt, smooth and oh so soft. My thighs clenched at the thought of what the owner behind that voice might look like.

Even though years of experience had taught me that most pilots' radio voices were nothing like their normal voices. My mind still conjured up an image of 'Mr. Velvet Voice'. Pilots tended to use a much deeper and more masculine voice when speaking on the radio. Especially when in reality they were hairy hunchbacks.

I closed my eyes to allow the images begin making their way into my befuddled and overly taxed brain. Tall, blond, blue eyes with dark lashes, deep dimples on each cheek a light southern drawl and slightly bow legged from spending summers in Texas on his grandmother's cattle ranch riding ponies during his formative years. He'd have a tiny little scar at the corner where his left eye meets his nose. He'd gotten it from an incident when…

"Um, Bella, are you alright?" _Shit! I'd forgotten that Riley and James were still here._

"Alright? Damn Riley, another minute and you and I would've been treated to a fucking peep show!" James snorted behind me.

Both Riley and James's laughter rang out into the office as I hid my face in my palms, not only for the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming about a voice with no name but that the vision I'd conjured was none other than Jasper.

Fuck my life, first for conjuring up my ideal man as the one I already long for but would never have. And secondly for doing it while two morons were within sight.

I was even more convinced that Rose's plan was not only a good one, but a moral imperative. I stood up straighter and squared my shoulders as I strengthened my resolve to push forward with the 'plan'.

The Mustang came into view and Mike rushed out to marshal the plane onto a parking tee. The red and black accent stripes over the creamy white base coat enhanced the natural beauty of the plane. A blur of orange and incandescent green rushed over to the door of the jet as Mike took his place at the door.

"So who's on the jet, Bella?"

I looked at Riley and shrugged. Sometimes these types of people called ahead and let me know they were coming, other times they just showed up. I never knew what was going to happen.

"Damn, I hope it's a bunch of hot sorority girls looking for a good time." I've seen James look pretty damn creepy in the two years I'd knows him, but the look on his face as he dreamed about what may come walking off the jet was truly frightening.

"Really, James? What would a bunch of sorority girls be doing in Forks?" It hadn't escaped my attention that Riley moved closer to the window. No doubt hoping to see a pair of tanned legs encased in six inch Christian Louboutin's walk down the stairs. In contrast, I was straining to look over both of their heads to try and get a look at who was in the cockpit, because therein lived the owner of the velvet voice.

James wiggled his eye brows at me and went to join Riley at the window. "Aww, don't sound so jealous, Vlad, Ri and I deserve a little eye candy once in a while, "I looked at him quizzically, he smiled and cupped his groin, "I mean after all, you get to look at us every day."

I fought down the urge to expel the Special K breakfast muffin I'd eaten for breakfast.

"You're, disgusting James. " He laughed and continued to stare out the window.

We didn't have to wait long to find out who had flown a multi-million dollar jet onto our ramp.

The jet door released, the stairs came down and opened up onto the red carpet that Mike had laid out as part of our, 'VIP' service.

James and Riley jostled closer to the window, knocking me back a step. I gave up trying to look out the window and took my spot behind my desk knowing that Mr. Velvet Voice would eventually have to come into the office.

"Get away from the window you dorks. Don't scare the rich people away." Riley had the good sense to look contrite and moved to sit calmly on the couch, still with a view of the jet.

James stayed firmly at the window. "Pfffffft. Relax, Vlad, once the lovelies on that plane get a look at me, they'll never want to leave." He boasted.

Ignoring the two morons at the window, I sat down and made myself look busy.

"Shit!" James had such a way with words.

"It's a suit. Damn, Damn. Damn." I laughed at the obvious disappointment at the 'rich people' being one rich man.

Riley turned to me from his position on the couch, "You better get the good coffee out and fluff the pillows, this guy looks like a handful."

Oh great, just what I needed on a day I'd resolved to be more accommodating, a rich snob.

Convinced that there wouldn't be any long legs with boobs attached to them coming off the plane, Riley and James scattered, leaving me alone in the lobby.

The door from the ramp swung open and in walked a tall, imposing man in what I guessed was a suit that cost more than my car was worth. He was speaking rapidly in a demanding tone on his cell phone.

"I don't care what it takes Felix, get me that property. No! You do as I ask or you'll be looking for another job." He disconnected the phone and fixed me with a harsh look. "There should be a car waiting for me."

"I'm sorry sir, but no one has come in..."

"Dammit!" He hit a button on his cell. "Jane, where the hell is my car? No, that's not good enough, if he's not here by the time I get out of the toilet, you're all fired." He disconnected the phone and pointed at me. "Where's the bathroom?"

With a smile affixed to my face I pointed down the hallway. "Second door on your right, sir." Without a word he walked away.

I let out a breath, relieved to be out of his imposing presence. Movement on the ramp caught my attention; I looked back out the window and forgot all about the uptight suit in the men's room.

_Oh my god!_

Walking from the plane was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. His Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses sat high atop a perfectly shaped nose which was perched above two pink pouty lips. I followed the line of his long neck to his wide shoulders, and licked my lips as my eyes traveled down his shoulders to land on his chest.

The sun had fought its way through the clouds and was shining brightly onto the tarmac. The golden rays of the sun were shining on his head, making his hair appear to be the same color as those shiny copper kettles they used to mix the life sustaining fudge at Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory.

_I loved that stuff!_

I grabbed onto the edge of the desk for support when I saw the way his red polo shirt stretched tight across his wide chest that tapered down to a narrow waist. The tight red polo was paired with a crisp pair of khaki pants that moved fluidly over his long, lean legs as he strutted, not walked, not loped. The man fucking strutted. Not in a douche baggy Saturday Night Fever way, but in more of a natural sexy as hell way.

His body moved with the fluidity of an animal, graceful and predatory

_Oh dear god his legs._

I leaned over the desk to get a better view.

The Greek god was moving gracefully across the tarmac towards the building. The fact that I was exhibiting the exact behavior I'd chided Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum for, was lost on me as the mental image of his muscular thighs working to hold our combined bodies up against a wall, as he pounded furiously into me had overridden all other thought processes in my overheated brain.

I had to reign in the moans as his muscular forearm reached out and pushed the lobby door open.

There was no time to fluff my hair, put gloss on my lips or make sure that I didn't have anything in my teeth before he walked in and all of the oxygen was sucked from the room.

I grasped the edge of the desk trying to halt my descent to the floor as I was sure I'd be falling to my knees soon.

"Good morning…" He was interrupted by the return of his passenger.

"Edward, has my car shown up?" Suit guy was tugging impatiently at his perfectly ironed cuff.

"I haven't seen anyone Mr. Denali," Edward took his glasses off and turned to face me, "perhaps this beautiful young lady has seen him." My knees buckled as the full force his green eyes hit me.

_Jade_

_Emerald _

_Lime_

All of the words I knew for the color green fell short in describing the vibrant orbs staring into mine. They were the most beautiful combination of every green known to man and most definitely needed to be passed down to future generations.

_Via my uterus. _

"Hello" _Oh shit!_ There was that velvet voice again. I might have had a chance of functioning like a halfway intelligent person if he hadn't spoken. Now I was struck catatonic by not only how amazingly gorgeous he was, but I needed a wardrobe change just from the sound of his voice!

Thank God breathing was automatic; otherwise, I'd be dead.

Smiling he repeated his greeting. "Hello" His smile revealed a mouth of perfectly shaped white teeth. Our children wouldn't need braces.

Like a trained seal, I nodded and smiled back at him, but couldn't get my mouth to form words.

"Young lady, have you seen my car or not?" I heard the impatience in his voice as well as the authority. Mr. Denali was not a man who waited on cars or answers from love struck airport managers.

My professionalism kicked in. "No sir, I haven't seen them. But I'd be happy to make a phone call or…"

"I don't need you to make a call. What I need is my god dammed car to show up. If this is the kind of shoddy service I can expect from this place I may have to re-think moving my…"

He was interrupted by Edward's velvet tone. "Sir, I believe your car is here." We all followed his pointing finger to the black Lincoln Town car that had pulled up out front.

"About damn time." He grabbed his discarded briefcase and rushed towards the exit without another word to either of us.

I spared a thought for the poor driver of the car, knowing that answering to Mr. Denali would not be an enviable task.

However that moment was shattered with the realization that I was alone in the office, with Edward.

I watched as he walked over to my desk and leaned a broad shoulder onto the counter. His smile shone brightly.

I chanced a glance at the ring finger on his left hand, no ring. _ Thank you God._

He looked me straight in the eyes and asked softly, "Do you need me for anything?"

"Yes!"

My answer was loud and clear.

So loud in fact that it caused both Edward and me to jump back slightly from the force of my words.

I swiftly gathered what wits I had left and thrust the fuel request sheet at him. Edward smiled and pulled a pen out of his pants pocket. I tried not to drool as I watched the long gold pen move gracefully across the paper.

"We'll be here until five, go ahead and get the fuel uploaded whenever you're ready." I nodded at his instructions. But all I really heard was, _"I'll be here until five. Stare at me all you want_". A quick glance at the wall clock showed that I would have nearly six hours to spend with Edward.

He pushed the paper towards me and asked, "Anything else?" Oh, I had a list of things I wanted from him, but needed time and the help of Rose to figure out how to get him to do them to me.

Scanning the paper, I see that he's ordered two hundred gallons of fuel and that his last name is Cullen.

_Edward Cullen._

I liked the way that sounded bouncing around in my head.

"I'll have Mike go ahead and get your fuel." Edward nodded as I spoke, and making it very difficult for me to focus on what I was saying because all I wanted to do was lick his neck. "Our wi-fi is open; the pilot's lounge is down the hall and is equipped with satellite T.V as well as a library of DVD's. The weather room is next to the lounge. Help yourself to popcorn, lemonade, ice and I'll be happy to make you a fresh pot of coffee before you leave." I finished my practiced speech and looked up to find Edward staring at me.

He laughed softly and stood up straight, "I guess that about covers everything. Everything but one thing", I quickly run through my speech again wondering what it was that I could have missed. I couldn't think of a thing I forgot. My thoughts were interrupted at Edward's laugh. "Your name beautiful. What's your name?"

Did he just call me beautiful? "Bella." I stated thrilling at the sight of yet another one of his stunning smiles.

He offered me his hand, I wiped mine off onto my jeans and clasped his, hoping that he didn't notice how much mine was shaking. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." He released my hand all too soon for my liking.

"I'm going to go and finish getting the plane squared away. When I get back, maybe you can tell me a little bit about Forks?" _I'll tell you anything you want to know Edward._

"I'll hold you to that sweetheart." He winked and walked back out to the ramp. I didn't need a mirror to see that I'd blushed beet red as I realized that I'd said that out loud. _Smooth, Bella, really smooth. _

Watching him walk away from me was both sweet and bittersweet. While his back was turned from me, I was denied the visual of his gorgeous face; however, the sight of his tight butt as it bounced across the ramp was in a word, mesmerizing.

"Arrgghh" I groaned audibly to the empty lobby. I've been around attractive pilots before and there had been few that flirted with me but this time was different. Before, I'd never planned to try and make more out of it. I was in over my head, what if I was reading him incorrectly? What if he was just playing with me?

I needed a second opinion. Glancing quickly at the ramp, I saw that he was still in the plane. I called Mike on the two-way radio and ordered Edward's fuel, knowing from experience that he'd stick around while Mike fueled his plane.

With the knowledge that Mike's incessant talking would keep Edward busy, I ran into the shop to find Rose.

"C'mon you rat bastard, motherfucking, piece of shit!" Rose may look like a runway model, but she had a mouth on her like a trucker.

The current recipient of her acerbic tongue looked to be a stuck valve. I knew better than to interrupt her when she was in the middle of a heated battle, so I stood quietly behind her and waited.

"Who's your daddy now you little shit?" Rose yelled in triumph as the valve finally gave up the fight. I giggled as she held the valve up in victory.

She whipped around, clearly startled to see me. "Jesus, Bella, you scared the shit out of me!" She set the valve on her cart and fixed me with a stern stare.

"Sorry, Rose." I pointed to a spot of grease on her forehead and she pulled a rag out of her back pocket to wipe it off.

"It's okay. What did you need? "She started to walk over to the wash tub; I followed along beside her like Jake does to me when he thinks I have cut up hot dogs in my pocket, which was almost never.

"I met a guy!" I blurted out. Rose turned to the water off, grabbed a paper towel and began to methodically wipe her hands, eyeing me warily.

"You met a guy in the hour since I last saw you?" I nodded, knowing where she was going but just hoping she'd get there quickly so I could get back to Edward.

"Did you leave the airport to run an errand?"

I shook my head.

"Did you order lunch from the diner and meet a new delivery guy?" Yeah right. She knew as well as anyone did there were no new guys working at the diner.

Another head shake.

She reared back and tossed the wadded up paper towel swiftly into the nearest garbage can, before turning to me with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face. "A pilot, Bella, really? Have you not listened to a word I've ever said?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself. "You said…"

"I said to reach out of your box" she stepped menacingly towards me. "I _said_ to turn your brain off and let your body drive for a while. _I said to not date a damn pilot!"_ Rose had a reason for warning me off pilots but she had to realize that not all pilots were like Royce. Some were dicks like James, but most were like Jasper and Riley. I was willing to take the chance that Edward was in the latter group.

I grabbed her arm. "Rose you said not to date a pilot", Her eyes narrowed. "I never said I was going to date him."

Slowly her scowl started to shift upwards into a smirk.

"Really?"

"Rose, he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He has the body of a swimmer, the nose of a Roman emperor, hair that looks like burnished copper silk, eyes a shade of green that I've never seen before and straight teeth." I took a deep breath not realizing I'd said all that in such a rush.

"You okay?" I nodded, still taking deep breaths.

"Damn girl, you've got it bad don't you? You realize that this guy is the first man I've ever heard you describe the way that you describe my idiot brother?" I hadn't even thought of Jasper since Edward had landed.

"I want him Rose." I stated honestly.

"Then go get him."

She was right but I still had that niggling feeling that I might be reading his interest incorrectly. I knew he'd been flirting with me but so did Mr. Birdie down at the diner. So yeah, a second opinion was warranted.

"Um, could you, um, would come in and see if you think he'd be receptive to me wanting him?"

She didn't even try to hide her amusement at my eloquent request. "Alright, lead me to him." Ever the former beauty queen, she ran a clean hand through her hair and shifted her boobs around so they sat perkier in her bra.

If Edward got an eye full of Rose and still flirted with me, I promised myself that I would move forward with the plan.

We walked into the lobby and took our position behind the desk just in time; Edward was making his way in from the ramp. We both tried to look like we weren't checking him out, but from the smirk on his face, he knew exactly what we were doing.

"All fueled up?" I mentally face palmed myself. That was such a stupid question.

"Ah, yeah, your line guy Mike is quite a talker."

"Yeah he is." _Smooth, Bella. You're on fire._ I couldn't even chance a look at Rose. I knew she's be rolling her eyes at my lack of conversational skills.

Rose thrust her hand out to him along with her ample chest. "Hi. I'm Rose."

"I'm Edward." He smiled and shook her hand, dropping it quickly and turning his attention back to me and dare I hope my less than ample but still a sufficiently stacked chest.

"So, Bella, how about making good on that promise." Both Rose and I stared at him. There wasn't any way he knew about the promise I'd made to Rose.

"Promise?" I croaked.

His green eyes crinkled at the edges, "Yeah, you promised to tell me anything I want", he leaned closer "and there are lots of things I want to know." I bit my lip to keep from moaning as his eyes roved over my body. There was a part of me that knew I shouldn't be as turned on by his attitude as I was. If we'd been in a bar, I'd have labeled him as a 'player' and would've walked away from him. And that's the way practical Bella would've acted. But fun Bella was going to grab life by its burnished copper locks and hold on tight.

Practical Bella was going to be pissed tomorrow, but until then, she'd have to sit back and enjoy the ride.

I licked my lips like I'd seen Rose do when she was trying to be sexy. I hoped I was doing it correctly. "One thing you should know about me is that I keep my promises." His eyes dilated slightly, which meant I'd done it right.

Practical Bella was frowning disapprovingly, holding up a sign that said 'Slut', fun Bella kicked her in the knee caps and stole her milk money. Fun Bella was in charge now.

Edward reached out and ran two fingers up my arm. I struggled valiantly to keep the shakes hidden as his touch just about undid me. "One thing you should know about me beautiful Bella," Edward licked his lips, and it was my eyes turn to dilate. "I'm a straight shooter, I say what I mean and I follow through on every decision I make."

Did that mean he was receptive to me wanting him? I turned to Rose for confirmation, only to find that she was gone

Edward and I were alone.

"We're alone, Bella. Just you and me." I shivered at his words.

Edward came around to my side of the desk and sat down next to me. Having him next to me made it exponentially harder to concentrate on anything other than how much I wanted him.

"What do you want to do?" The possibilities ran through my mind like a bad porno film. I hoped he could read minds and would take the lead, fun Bella was a little out of her element.

"I know what I want to do, but I don't know if you're brave enough to allow it to happen." His hands moved to the back of my neck, he gently moved my hair over my shoulder and began to gently massage the muscles that were knotted with stress and sexual frustration.

I leaned into his touch with the knowledge that I would do anything he asked of me.

"I'm braver than you think." _Where the hell did that come from?_

"I hope so, Bella, I hope so." His breath hit right behind my ear, causing a rush of heat to bloom in my chest that was rapidly moving south.

When his lips bit into my earlobe, I didn't even try to hide the moan that escaped.

"You're so beautiful Bella. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted you." My fingers clenched at his words. I placed them on my thighs in tight fists. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me kiss you?"

I turned to face him in my chair and met his dark green eyes. "Yes."

Edward leaned in and swiftly took my lips in a toe curling kiss. Seriously. My toes freaking curled!

The hand on my neck tightened as he pulled my face closer to his. I angled my body so that I was facing him; I brought my hand up to touch his face, but hesitated.

Edward pulled away from my lips and murmured, "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Then do it, sweet girl, do it." Taking a deep breath for courage, I grabbed his face and pulled him to me. For the first time in my adult life, I was taking what I wanted. And it felt so damn good.

In fact, everything felt good.

We kissed until my lips were numb.

"Do you get a lunch break?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Do you want to spend it with me?"

"Yes!"

His hand crept under my shirt and made its way up my ribcage to skim the underside of my right breast.

"Is this OK?"

"Yes." _Please touch me Edward._ _Make me lose control._

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

The embarrassment over having uttered those words out loud was short lived as Edward's hands moved under my shirt to cup both of my breasts. He flexed both hands causing delicious jolts of excitement to burst in my chest. My nipples contract as his fingers skimmed over the sensitive buds. I pushed myself harder into his kneading hands.

"Oh god." I moaned into his mouth.

Edward pulled away slightly; I clutched his head tighter, not wanting an inch of air between us.

"Easy, Bella," he chuckled while skimming his lips across my collarbone. "I'll finish what we've started, is there a less public place we can go?"

_Oh shit!_ I know I promised Rose to give practical Bella the day off, but I don't think she meant to engage in carnal relations with a veritable stranger on my desk in the middle of the damn lobby.

Edward continued to place kisses down my collarbone and across my chest, making it difficult to keep my wits about me.

"Where can we go, angel?" His words were punctuated with a deep kiss. Our lips melded together tightly. I was losing the ability to form coherent thoughts as his tongue moved in my mouth, making slow circles around my own.

"Where can we go? I can't hold off much longer." I let out a whine as he removed his left hand from my needy breast, only to whimper in need when he grabbed my hand in his and placed it on the bulge in his pants.

"Do you feel that, Bella?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"Do you want to feel more of it?"

"Yes!" I squeezed his erection and delighted when his moan mingled with mine.

He put his hand over mine and gently loosened my grip on him. "Easy sweetheart," Edward shifted slightly in his chair.

"He's all yours, but we need a quiet place to get to know each other better."

As Edward pulled away from me, I instinctively moved forward and tried to recapture his lips. He gently captured my chin and held me in place. "Bella, where can we go?" He repeated, as his eyes searched mine.

My overheated brain had finally caught up with my body. "My office." I blurted out.

Edward chuckled at my outburst, and rubbed my chin soothingly with his thumb. "Where's your office, baby?"

"Down the hall." I choked out nuzzling into his hand.

"Do you need to get anyone to cover for you?" Damn. He was right. I was already bordering on the line where not even being the daughter of the owner would save my job if someone were to walk in on us. Nepotism would only save you to a point.

"Rose. She watches the office when I have to leave." I managed to sputter.

Edward smiled, "Go get her." He pushed away from me completely. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't already missing his closeness. I moved my chair, trying to get closer to him. He put his hand up to stop me. "I want this as much as you do, but Bella, I'm not into sharing and once I get you alone," He leaned over to kiss me sweetly. " I don't want any interruptions." I moaned at the way he said 'interruptions'. The word was laced with sexy promise.

I vaulted out of my chair and heard Edward chuckling behind me as I sprinted to the shop door. Flinging it open, I scanned the floor looking for any sign of blond hair. Spying a few tendrils of gold peeking out from behind the tail of a Cessna Skyhawk, I opened my mouth to request her assistance.

"Rose. Desk. Now!" I yelled and turned back towards the lobby. Not waiting for her reply.

I paused briefly in the hallway and looked at the picture of my grandparents, parents and four year old me. The adults were all smiling at little Bella as she sat in the cockpit of her grandfather's prized possession, a 1945 J3 Piper Cub. He'd spent years and countless hours refurbishing the plane to mint condition. He loved that plane and always told me that one day it and the business would be mine. That plane now sat in a hangar under a tarp waiting to be needed. Waiting for the day someone would appreciate its beauty and take it for a spin, pushing its capabilities to the fullest as it soared effortlessly through the sky.

Today was my turn, but I vowed that soon I would get the tail dragger out and let her run. We both deserved to have some fun. I blew a kiss to the people I loved and rushed back to the man that I wanted.

I stopped short and soaked in the sight of Edward leaning against the counter. He was perched on his left side, a gorgeous smile affixed to his perfect face. His broad shoulders and chest were tilted towards me in a seductive pose. I allowed my eyes to travel down the length of his body to the bulge in his khakis. I'd touched it only briefly. And my fingers itched to have more time for a more thorough exploration.

I felt my face flush at the thought.

"Why so red, Bella?" He smirked, pushing himself off the counter and sauntered towards me. Practical Bella would have backed up and tried to hide; fun Bella held her ground and enjoyed the show.

Edward reached out and grabbed my hand. "All set?" I nodded mutely.

He moved forward and placed his hands on my hips, "Where's your office, baby?" squeezing gently, urging me to answer.

I turned and pointed to the office behind us. Edward licked his lips and tugged me down the hall. He paused briefly at the picture of my family. "Cute." He pointed to little Bella.

He pushed open the door to my office and pulled me inside, closing the door firmly behind him. My office was my haven. I didn't get to spend much time in here but it was where I went when the life of practical Bella got a little too heavy.

The leather sofa was worn but comfortable, my desk was a sturdy hand me down from my grandfather. I watched Edward eye both as if weighing the options. Personally, my vote was for the couch, but I was willing to allow him the choice.

I knew I would say yes to either.

"C'mere." He beckoned me with a crook of his finger. I moved closer, my resolve to follow through with my decision to be with him strengthening with every step.

Edward reached out and pulled me closer, I rested my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

His green eyes darkened as they searched mine. "Bella, are you sure?"

I was unsure about so many things. Did I make the right choice for my degree in college? Did I really want to spend my life here at the airport, following in my grandparents and father's footsteps? Was I willing to devote the rest of my life to furthering their dream? So many questions that I didn't know the answers to, but I knew the answer to his question.

"Yes. Edward, yes." I could've sworn that his suave, sexy façade faltered for just a moment. For a second I wondered if maybe he was having second thoughts. I must've been mistaken because it was firmly back in place and his mouth was once again attached firmly to mine.

Edward walked us backwards until I was up against the wall next to the couch. His erection pushed against my stomach as our bodies rubbed closer together.

"I wanted to touch you the minute I walked in off the ramp. All I could think about was touching you, holding you, kissing you…" His voice trailed off as I captured his mouth. I was at the end of my rope. I needed him.

I moved my hands under his Denali Inc. polo shirt, delighting as his muscles bunched under my fingers as I moved them up over his tight abs and pecs. I pulled the bunched up shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Edward moaned as I allowed my hands to roam over his warm, smooth skin.

I made no attempts to stop him as my blouse followed his to the floor. My lavender bra did little to hide my excitement.

"So beautiful," He whispered, kissing my shoulders as he slipped the straps off. "So soft." He reached around and unclasped my bra, causing my breasts to bounce free, only to be captured by his hands. His fingers plucked at my nipples, making them impossibly harder. I locked my hands into his hair when he leaned down to take one of the hard nubs into his mouth.

"Ungh, Edward that feels…" He sucked harder as his other hand pinched the neglected nipple.

Giving me one last lick, he lifted his head, our eyes met, "You taste amazing. But I want more. Do you want more?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, yes, yes. I want everything!" At his point I wanted him to know that I would acquiesce to all of his questions.

"Thank God." Something shifted in Edward; he attacked me with a hunger that I'd only glimpsed at before. I returned his attack with the same fervor. I didn't know why I was feeling this with him. I thought all these years that I'd wanted Jasper but I knew now, it wasn't the same. I would never have allowed Jasper to bring me back to my office and defile my grandfather's desk, but I didn't give it a second thought when Edward lifted me up and sat me down on the polished top.

I lifted my hips as Edward pulled my jeans off. My shoes were already gone and I didn't remember when they'd disappeared. Nor did I care.

"I can smell how much you want me baby," I groaned as his fingers skimmed the lace edge of my panties. He dipped two fingers inside and touched the wetness that was leaking out of me. "Oh, Bella, you're a naughty little girl aren't you? All wet and panting for me."

Lord help me. Edward was a dirty talker. I'd never been with a man who uttered more than a few grunts and "Oh God's". And I've always wanted more.

"I want nothing more than to taste you beautiful, but I don't know how long I'll last once I get my mouth on you. And I need to be inside you before I explode." He growled and shifted our bodies; I was forced to lean back onto my elbows as he released my legs so he could stand up. He trailed the fingers that he'd just had inside my pants down my bent leg, watching my reaction. I held steady in his gaze never faltering in my resolve to take whatever he wanted to give me.

Edward's hands left my body and went to the zipper of his pants. My body shook with need.

He chuckled softly, as he slowly undid the zipper and slid his khakis down his legs to pool on the floor. He unceremoniously kicked them away along with his shoes. The fact that I was laying on my desk in nothing but a pair of lavender cotton panties was forgotten at the sight of Edward standing before me in his grey boxer briefs.

The thighs that I'd drooled over when he was dressed in his pants were nothing compared to the sight of them tightly encased in his cotton underwear. I groaned as he bent and pulled the briefs down, revealing his large erection.

"Do you see?" His had reached down to stroke his swollen organ. "Do you see how much I want you?" The head leaked pre-cum as his fingers glided over the bulbous head.

I nodded. He smiled, shaking his head and continuing to stroke himself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, pretty girl. You've been so vocal about what you want I need to hear your words. Do you see how much I want you?"

"Yes." He smiled at my admission, still stroking himself.

"And do you want me make the wanting stop? "

"Yes."

"Take your panties off for me baby. Show me where it hurts and I'll make it all better." With no hesitation, I reached down and pushed my panties down and off allowing them to drop to the floor. I watched in satisfaction as his eyes followed their path before once again fixing me with his lustful stare.

Edward reached out and pushed my thighs apart, his fingers clenched on my skin when he had me completely open and bare to him.

"So pretty." He murmured, running a finger through the slick folds. My thighs began to shake with the strain of my need.

"Uggh!" I screamed as he plunged two of his long fingers inside me. My trembling increased as he worked me into frenzy with his strokes.

"That's it baby. Let go. Take what you need." Edward cooed as I came apart. My orgasm washed over me in waves of intense pleasure.

I barely caught my breath before he leaned down to kiss me. "Are you ready?" He whispered, locking me with his darkened gaze, I understood now that it was lust that made his eye darken like that. And I was sure that my brown eyes glistened with the same intense yearning.

I pulled my legs up to his sides and pulled him in tighter until I felt the tip of him nestled at my entrance. His groan tickled my ear. "Say it Bella." He commanded and squeezed my ass in frustration.

Leaning up on my elbows, I licked his Adam's apple and inwardly gloated as he circled his hips between my thighs. His hold on my waist and ass grew tighter as he growled out his demand, "Say it!"

I looked him in the eyes, "YES!"

His forehead hits mine, "Tell me you're protected. I know how this looks, but I swear I don't do this…I mean I'm not one of those douche bag pilot types with a girl at every airport. But you, you're different" I reached up and smoothed the hair back from his eyes waiting for him to finish. "I don't have anything with me. It'll kill me to stop but I will." His eyes searched mine waiting for my answer.

"I'm protected and I'm clean. Please, Edward." I needed him more than I'd needed anything in my entire life. If he stopped now, I don't know what I would do.

"Thank God." He muttered before kissing me deeply and plunging inside me.

I feel the stretching instantly; it's been years since a man has been where he was. My body went rigid at the intenseness of his invasion. He was large, very large and my body's gut reaction was to expel the invader, but I forced myself to relax and soon the pleasure of having him inside me, replaced every small twinge of pain.

Edward stopped moving. "Are you okay? Please say you're okay." He pleaded, holding himself from me.

I wasn't having that. "Yes. Please don't stop. Please…" I beg and tighten my legs around his waist.

Edward's body relaxes minimally as he absorbed my words. Suddenly his nostrils flared and all I can do is hold on as he begins a rhythm of pleasure that has me moaning out loud.

"Do you like my cock filling you?" Drops of sweat fall from his forehead, landing on my chest and rolling down to pool in my navel.

"Yes!" My fingers slide from his shoulders to his waist, pulling him tighter into me. His body slides effortlessly against mine as the moisture from both of our bodies mingle together.

"You're a greedy little girl aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Greedy for my cock."

His hips pound furiously into me. I could feel the desk hitting the wall on every stroke. Normally I would be fretting over the damage. Not today. And probably not tomorrow either. I might even just put up a calendar, hiding the damage from everyone but me. Leaving it as a reminder of what happened between us.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Edward's hand left my hip and joined his cock at my entrance.

"Aaahhh…" I uttered as his fingers began rubbing my swollen clit.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Yes. So good." His touch on my clit intensified, I feel the familiar coiling in my stomach as my orgasm began.

"Yes Bella, give it to me baby. I want it, I want you." His words tipped me over the edge and my whole body tightened around him as I came.

I know words erupted out of my mouth as my body dissolved around him. But I couldn't tell you what those words were or if they were even intelligible.

They must have been somewhat amusing as Edward smirked at my outburst and intensified his delicious assault.

I could do nothing but hold on to his furiously pounding body as he chased his own end.

Soon I felt him tense under my fingertips, and knew he was ready.

"Yes Edward. Please…" He shuddered and emptied inside me. I cradled his sweaty head to my neck as the aftershocks of our efforts caused him to continue to twitch inside and on top of my body.

I held him tightly, not wanting him to go. But practical Bella was back and she knew that as much as I wanted to never move from this desk, I knew that was impossible. I moved my legs, releasing his hips and letting them dangle off the edge of the desk. It was very uncomfortable and I shifted under Edward's weight.

Edward felt me move and immediately removed himself from my body. "Are you ok?" He asked sweetly, I nodded as he grabbed several tissues from the box on my desk and began to wipe the evidence of our tryst from both of our bodies.

I reached down, taking his hand, "Yes." I answered honestly, looking him in the eye.

He leaned down and captured my lips into another searing kiss. I felt my body warm up at his touch, I pulled him closer, reveling in the groan that escaped as we came together.

His hands started to roam across my breasts; I was thinking that we were headed for round two when a loud knock and equally loud voice echoed throughout the room. "Listen up you two, I have an engine to get back on, so clean up, zip up and get out here!" I giggled at Edward's horrified expression.

"Holy shit she's loud." Edward muttered into my neck.

"Hey, she's my best friend and the reason we're here." Laughing, I pushed at his shoulders until he moved off of me. I felt empty immediately at his absence, but had little time to ponder it as he handed over my clothes.

We dressed quickly, not sure that Rose wouldn't barge in at any time.

Edward paused putting on his pants, "I thought your intense desire for my body was the reason we're here."

I snapped my bra back in place and handed him his shirt. "That's true, however she's the reason I said yes."

Edward pulled his shirt on and leaned over to give me a gentle kiss. "Then I owe her a debt of gratitude." I nodded in agreement.

Once we were dressed, and back out front, Edward received a phone call from the suit. Apparently Mr. Denali's meeting had gone well and he was ready to leave several hours ahead of schedule. My disappointment over the time I'd been cheated out of spending with Edward was quickly replaced with elation when he explained that leaving early was good because it meant that Mr. Denali was pleased with what he'd seen in Forks and would be moving forward with his plans to bring Denali Inc.'s headquarters here.

We didn't have much time to celebrate what a boon it was for the community and to Swan Aviation to have such a company move here. The employment opportunities alone were staggering, but all I could think about was that it meant Edward would be based here in Forks.

Edward had to hurry and get his pre-flight check done before his boss showed up. So, under the watchful eye of my trusty friend Jake, who by the way had wandered back into the office after a three hour absence, smelling strangely of bacon, Edward and I said our goodbyes.

"Tell me you'll answer the phone when I call." I snuggled into his tight embrace.

"Yes."

"Tell me when I come back in a week; you'll be free to spend the entire weekend with me."

"Yes." I promised, as he gently kissed my neck.

"Tell me you agree that what we've started has the potential to become something very special." He was speaking in his serious voice, but his eyes were hopeful, as if he didn't already know what my answer would be.

"Yes." I smiled, delighting as his eyes lit up with understanding.

I held in the tears as we hugged briefly before he walked away and got in his plane.

Mr. Denali showed up and true to his character, breezed past me without a word and hurried to the waiting jet. Normally I would mutter something under my breath about him being rude. However, today he got a free pass. He was the reason Edward was in Forks today and the reason he'd be back next week.

I wanted to be the reason he stayed.

From inside the lobby, I sat down heavily at my desk, watching the jet carry away the man that had touched my body, making it sing in contentment and changed my life. I no longer worried whether taking over the family business was the right choice for me. If I hadn't followed through on my promise to my family, I wouldn't have made the promise to Rose and I wouldn't have found Edward.

My ears perked up at the sound of Edward's voice on the Unicom. _"Forks traffic, Mustang six-two-one Delta Tango taxi-ing to runway 010"._ He sounded so official and professional, but I longed to hear the breathy and hurried tones that he'd made when we were together in my office.

"_Forks Unicom, are we cleared for takeoff?"_

I grabbed the mike and hoped that he'd hear everything I wanted to tell him packed into this one word:

"**Yes."**

* * *

**Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
